Get Me Out of Here
by Lady Bluesummers
Summary: This isn't chapter two, its just an author's note I put up there. Still read this though! R&R please. Thanks. ;
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimah: If I owned Sailor Moon, I'd be speaking in Japanese right now. o_o Wait..well...come on! That seems logical, right?  
  
RIGHT?  
  
PS: I'll be using their Japanese "nicknames" in this. Blame the Japanese Enligh-Subtitled video's not me.   
  
*******  
  
Get Me Out of Here  
  
A little short thing about what I think Usagi/Serena SHOULD have done with Mamoru and Chibi-Usa in SMR. This Chibi-Usa is based off Rini from the dub. I've only seen one episode with Chibi-Usa in it that was the original, and I HATE Rini, so I took the oppertunity. 8D  
  
Usagi's POV.*  
  
*******  
  
I sat on the ground with my back against the wall, staring at the glittering ocean.   
  
It was sunset. Things were pretty quiet for downtown at this time, but it didn't really matter. My head swam with confused and hurt thoughts about my "ex" boyfriend, Mamo-chan.  
  
Earlier that day, he had refused me. He was so cold, and when he saw that little brat Chibi-Usa he had his old smiles back again. He picked her up and they started singing. It made my stomach turn just to think about it.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, I love you!!"  
  
"I love you too, Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Hee-hee!! Let's go get an icecream!"  
  
"Sure thing, sweetie! Anything for my little Pumpkins."  
  
"Oh, you're SO funny!"  
  
"Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Usa-ko, please, we're busy now. E-mail me or something."  
  
"Yeah, Dumpling Hair, we've got no time for a ditz like you. Just go away and...trip and cry, or whatever you do. Right Mamoru?"  
  
"As always, my tasty wasty shortcake!"  
  
I crushed their picture, tore it, and threw some pieces into the ocean. The next few I burned at home, and the last I chewed, spit out, and fed them to the neighborhood stray.  
  
I wrote in my diary that night.  
  
...Yeah, I'm a big ditz, a klutz, and kind of...an airhead. But I'm glad that I don't have a huge ego like Rei or Chibi-Usa and that I do have enough himility to admit those kinds of things. At least I try. At least I'm not a big jerk. I'm not the traitor. So don't turn your backs to me just yet....  
  
***  
  
Later:  
  
"Mamo-chan! Wait up! I need to talk to you!!" I ran towards Mamoru's retreating back, covered--or plastered--by Chibi-Usa's body.  
  
Chibi-Usa turned around, still clinging to Mamoru's neck and stuck out her tounge, blowing a loud, wet raspberry. I swore I felt rain. "Leave us alone, you big fat clingy pig! My new boyfriend and I have shopping to do so BACK OFF."   
  
"Yeah, Usa-ko." Mamoru said, laughing.  
  
The blood rushed into my cheeks. "You sick sick pieces of....KUSO!!" I ran up to Mamoru and slapped him across the face. Chibi-Usa fell off onto her backside on the ground. She started crying. I scoffed. "Oh shut up you stupid little brat. You got your just desserts, you got what you deserved taking the one thing out of I my life I held most dear!!" I turned to Mamoru, and slapped him again, harder than I ever thought I could hit someone. "If you really do love me like you say you do, then you'd at least tell me WHY you've betrayed me! And by the way, since you two'll be announcing your engagement anytime soon, give me a call. I need a good laugh."  
  
With that I turned on my heel and stalked down the street and turned the corner. I thought I heard someone call my name, but I started running and ignored any other sounds that came my way.  
  
Who knows what POV means? Those who don't, it means "Point Of View."  
  
Do ya think I should make more chapters? Just tell meh!! I need a suggestion or two. ^^ 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I know alot of you really like this story. In fact, I like it alot too. The thing is, I'm so ridiculously busy. And originally I inteded for this to be a one-shot anyway.   
  
The chances of me adding more chapters are...slim? Kind of. At the moment, anyway. I want to get settled back into school since I've been sick for a week (AHHH THE MAKEUP WORK!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!). Plus this site's been down, and I haven't been able to update my other story.   
  
BUT (key word here) it is possible that I just might add more chapters to this. I think it has good potential for a long, long, many-chaptered story.   
  
I'm sorry if those of you who have read it and liked it are disappointed, and I'm working my butt off to get to a place where I can write freely. So its a huge possiblility!! As I read somewhere, the two greatest most wisest words in the human history are:  
  
"Hope, and wait."  
  
Check ya later! Sorry for the inconveniences. ^_^;  
  
~*Lady Bluesummers*~ 


End file.
